Sweet Punishment
by Kayla-Ninja
Summary: Sebastian and Mey- Rin learn they have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER! **

**Random story I thought of. It does have the pairing Mey-Rin and Sebastian. That pairing never gets any love. :/ But any ways I just thought I could put it on here. **

Mey-Rin walked to her room exhausted, her feet were killing her and she was ready to go to bed. She opened the door reaching for a candle to light. A crack of thunder sounded making her jump and then lightning lit up the room. She quickly found one shaking and lit it. She felt like she was different. She wondered why she felt this way. _What is wrong? Is it because Sebastian and I had a weird encounter today? It was so weird it was amazing. _A red crimson burned her cheeks thinking about how Sebastian caught her. She got the chills thinking about how he whispered "You will be punished for this." He said it so slyly and it was the sexiest tone she had ever heard. _What did he even mean? Was he really going to punish her or was he just going to make me do extra work?_ She put her two pistols on the table that she used for writing and what not. She started to get her night shirt out when she heard Pluto howling. "Mr. Sebastian is going to get you Plu-Plu ,yes he is." She had stripped of her work clothes and put on her shirt, she slipped under the covers listening to the rain hit the window. The constant patter of it soothed her. When the thunder cracked and she would tense up but she eventually drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian walked swiftly downstairs to the other servant quarters. Mey-Rin's room was downstairs away from the other rooms since she was female. Sebastian carried a smirk on his face thinking about what he would do to Mey-Rin. He had always found her attractive ,but now right in front of him was his chance to make her his. He knew she was beautiful and she ached for his company which made him crave her even more. He walked faster ,but once he got close to the door he stopped for a minute wondering if she would accept his gesture. He hoped she would. He knocked on the door and he only heard rustling and he knocked again but didn't hear anything. He tried to open the door but it was locked. _Dammit! _He thought then he looked at he window remembering her window's lock is broken. He got outside and infront of the window he saw her laying there. He was soaked in his uniform but he didn't care he wanted her so bad. He opened the window and slid in making sure not to wake her and closed it silently.

He took off all his clothes except his white shirt and his underwear. He was somewhat dry by now and he tapped her. She sat up straight. "What is going on?" Her voice was shaking. She opened her eyes and saw Sebastian in front of her. She pulled the sheet up around her body. "Mister Sebastian... What brings you here?" She started blushing again but this time it was really red. He stepped forward and looked down at her. He grabbed her chin and made him face her. She was shaking even more now. He whispered into her ear "I'm here to punish you." As soon as he pulled away his lips pressed to hers. He snaked his tongue into her mouth. Mei-Rin was so confused and pulled away still blushing, "But Mister Sebastian.. I'm confused.. how is this punishment?" she tilted her head some. "Don't you like this sweet punishment?" he smirked again. "I like it, yes I do but wouldn't you rather not do it with me. After all I'm still a virgin." This made Sebastian happy, he was going to make her his and he was going to be her first. She crawled back trying to get away. He stared at her and grabbed her pulling her to the ground and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her again and Mey-Rin felt her knees go weak. Sebastian slipped his hand in her shirt feeling her breast they were so plump and full. He wanted to see the and then with one jerk of the shirt she was exposed except for her panties. He pulled away looking at her, he was stunned at her body and he couldn't help but feel that his underwear were getting tighter. He picked her up and carried her to the bed setting her down and he climbed on her straddling her. "I am scared." she murmured. "It will be okay, I will make it delightful. Please trust me." he looked at her with a sincere look and she knew he wasn't lying. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off revealing a nice toned chest. She was in awe at his movements.

He nibbled on her neck as she placed her hands on his back. He put one hand on her breast making her close her eyes. He put his thumb on her nipple and played with it making her bite her lip. He saw this and he put his mouth on her other nipple and let his tongue play with it. She let out a little moan fueling his passion. He knew it wouldn't be much longer until his manhood became to large for its cage. She felt a tingling between her legs and it felt like a seeping liquid. "Sebastian I feel weird, down there." He looked down seeing her panties had a wet spot. "Perfect." He said sliding his underwear off. She gasped at how large it was and she held on tighter. "Is this going to be painful Sebastian?" She was shaking again. "Just a bit ,but I will make it as comfortable as I can and you will get used to it." He kissed her again slipping his hand on one side of her panties pulling them down. Then he just ripped them off and threw them against the wall. "Sorry about that." He smirked, she just giggled. He put his manhood at her opening. She clenched up making her look stressed. "Its okay just calm down." He was enjoying this and he loved how she was so helpless. He slipped it in making her squeal and he kissed her neck. He started to put it in more then she screamed and he felt a pop. He started to go faster,her moans and yelps fueling his lust. "Don't stop!" She screamed and he wasn't going to until he felt her orgasm. He went faster then her back started arching and she moaned more. Her body was closing up on him. She was about to burst when it climaxed and her body shuttered and she felt him let his load loose. She dug her nails into his back feeling a wave of lust. She kissed him covering up his grunts. "That was amazing." they both said. She kissed him again and he laid next to her. Mey-Rin glanced at him and she smiled. "I think I need another night of punishment." She smirked. "Yes you do." he smiled back. "I need to go and clean my uniform and take a bath." But when he went to kiss her forehead he looked at her and she had latched on to him, she had fallen asleep and he just laid back down and did the same.

**This was one of my first "bad" fanfics... so please be gentle on the hate. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to kinda shape this into a story after seeing how many people looked at it. So review and leave any suggestions on anything you want in this story. **

**Chapter 2: Steps**

Mey-Rin cleaned the hallway hearing Finny come up behind her.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming last night when it was storming."

"Im okay yes I am. I was just scared of the storm."

"Well I guess Mr. Sebastian was kept up because he looks super tired too." Mey-Rin blushed at the thought of last night.  
"See you later Mey-Rin." She watched him skip away.

"Mey-Rin I know your secret." Bard said as he held up a match. She froze as he said that hoping it was a different secret.

"What secret?" she asked pulling a plate out of the cabinet.

"The secret about last night." She started freaking out and almost fell. "Don't worry some of us a scared of many things. Its okay that you are afraid of thunder storms." She let out a sigh of relief when she set the plate down on the table. Someone was behind her and it wrapped their arms around her waist. "What is the meaning of this?" She spun around to see Sebastian and his sexy smirk.

"I have been looking for you." She blushed when he got closer.

"For what Mr. Sebastian?" her voice was shaky.

"I need to apologize for ripping your under garments. How can I repay you." He leaned in closer.

"I umm I don't know." she was turning redder.

"I have an idea.." he kissed her softly. " I will see you tonight." He winked and walked away. Mey-Rin almost melted into a puddle and was excited that she would see him again tonight.

**Its not as long but ehhhh. :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

**Chapter 3: Sweetness**

He pushed her up against the wall and pulled her into a deep kiss. She was still in the hallway to her room and was still dressed in her uniform.

"S-Sebastian.." She moaned as he kissed her neck. Her eyes met his and they kissed again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Where are we going?" She asked as her carried her away from her room.

"We are going to my room." He walked softly making sure he didn't wake anyone.

"But that's upstairs near Master's room." Her voice was shaking. He slid his hand up the back of her uniform and kept his hand there. He reached his room and opened the door. He set her on the bed and pinned her down. He removed his hand and placed it on her chest. She blushed a deep red and bit her lip. He used his other hand to run it up her thigh. The closer he was to her panties the harder he became. He flipped her skirt up to reveal her small underwear had became wet.

"I see you want more." He stated to see she was turning redder. He leaned down he smelt her sweet scent. He didn't remove her panties he just placed his tongue on the wet spot and moved it up and down. Mey-Rin was bottling up moans as she squirmed. He held her in place as he moved his tongue over the cloth. He sat up when he heard a small moan left her lips. She was still red when she saw his sly smirk. "That was enjoyable but I want you to moan louder for me." He smirked even more when he saw a hint a worry in her eyes. He went back to his earlier position and he pulled the underwear down. He saw her juices had sweetened it and he put his fingers up to it and separated the lips. She shifted slightly when he touched it. He took his tongue and ran it up and down as he tasted what she had in store for him. His tongue went of a small pink bulb many times until he heard even more moans escape her lips. He kept doing this motion making her back arch. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned. He pulled her hips closer into him and she grabbed his shoulders digging her nails into his skin.

"I-I can't h-hold on." She moaned, panting harder. He kept up his motion and eventually she screamed out of pleasure and her juices flowed even more. She felt the orgasm rocket through her body and she felt it long after it was gone. She sat up and pulled him up and kissed his lips. She could taste herself on his lips and she smiled when he held her closer to him.

**I totally forgot about this fanfic. I'm super sorry and I hope to update this a couple more times. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. This has a lot of Mey-Rin x Sebastian  
**

**Warning: The text below contains smexiness and adult themes. Flee while you can if you don't like this type of writing.  
**

**You have been warned. :3**

**Chapter 4: Gone **

Sebastian needed to call a house meeting to tell all the servants about the vacation they would all be taking. Ciel told Ciel that he would be going to the hot springs with Lizzy and that he would invite Sebastian, Tanaka, Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin. He included that they needed to bring clothes besides their uniforms. Sebastian needed to find them and tell them to pack. They were leaving later that day. He wandered throughout the house listening for their snickers and giggles. He walked outside t find the three crouched over a frog.

"What are you all doing?" He asked.

They jumped and faced him.

"Nothing at all." Finny squeaked.

"Everyone needs to pack bags. We are going on a trip. Make sure you pack regular clothes." Sebastian turned and left. The boy ran off to pack. Mey-Rin sat there thinking about where they would be going.

"I hope its someplace fun." She giggled as she got up to pack her bag.

They all stood at the door with bags. Ciel was in a carriage with Lizzy, while the servants would have their own. Sebastian would be with Ciel while Mey-rin would follow Sebastian. They knew it was absurd to let Mey-Rin have such a great responsibility, but they couldn't trust Bard or Finny. Mey-Rin did what she was told and followed accordingly. They were there in what seemed to be a short time and she was surprised to see that it was a hot spring. They all got out and stood at the entrance. Ciel stood in front of them.

"Don't make me regret bringing you all. Mey-Rin you will have a separate spring to yourself." He turned and walked in.

'Sometimes I like the perks that come with being the only female maid.' She thought.

Finny and Bard had unpacked and did cannon balls. Mey-Rin walked slowly to where she would bathe. She had on a small robe that covered only a bit of her porcelain skin. She carried a towel with her and took off her glasses. Her hair was pulled back into a small bun. The humid air stuck to her somewhat damp skin. She opened the small gate that led to privacy. She could see the pool of water and noticed rocks where she could sit. She removed her towel, uncovering her supple body. She waded into the water until the water went to her breasts. She leaned against the cold rock and sighed.

Sebastian watched her as she sat against the rocks. She was unaware that she had gone into the wrong spring. She was now in Sebastian's territory. His eyes glowed at the sight of her breasts that needed his touch. He thought to himself.

'Why do I want her so bad? She is only a mere human.'

Mey-Rin moved some and her breasts were in full view. She felt awkward, as if someone was watching. She heard the gentle movement of water and discarded her feeling. She heard it again but louder.

"Hello?" she called out silently.

There was no answer. She let the water touch her tense skin. Her fingers traveled over her breasts, tugging at her nipple. Her mouth formed an O and she let out a little squeak.

"Let me do that for you." She heard a voice echo. She realized it was Sebastian's. She froze and the fact he had caught her doing that. She tried to spot him, but couldn't so she tried to move away. Her wrist was caught. "Are you embarrassed?" He asked in a seductive tone.

"No." She said. "This is supposed to be a private spring." She added.

"Oh you must be mistaken. Your spring was to the right, not the left. You are in my private spring." He smiled pulling her back into his arms. His lips quickly found hers and he held her there. He pressed her body to his. She was alarmed. His tongue invaded her mouth. He broke the kiss and smirked. "Do you still want to leave?" He asked. She didn't answer. He put his lips in the crook of her neck and kissed it softly. She was frozen.

"Mr. Sebastian, what if they hear us?" She asked slowly giving into his touch.

"Then they hear us." He smiled. She arched her back when he cupped her breast. He set her on the rock and kept kissing her chest. She was building up moans that she didn't want to escape. He pinched her nipple between his fingers. He moved his tongue over her nipple making her breathe heavily. He bit it slightly then he would suck on it. She let out a moan as she put her hands behind her. He moved lower with his tongue tracing different patterns onto her stomach. He pushed her back with his hand to where she was almost completely out of the water. He laced his arms around her thighs. He licked her inner thighs making her shiver. She spread her legs wide as if she wanted it to happen. He traced her pussy with his tongue. He found her bud and licked it in different patterns. She started bucking with his every movement.

"Se-Sebastian...uuuhhh...don't...don't...stop.." She moaned she she put her hands in his hair, He became harder when he heard her little pleas. He kept up his motions when he noticed this was making her go crazy. He untangled his arms and slipped in his finger. He moved it in and out slowly still giving her swollen bud attention. "I'm... going..." She stated shaking then he felt his finger become wet with her juices. Her orgasm still traveled through her body. He moved up to her face trapping her in a kiss. She found that the taste of herself mixed with Sebastian was surprisingly good. She slipped into the water with him, smiling. "It's your turn now." He slipped up onto the rock leaving himself in full view. She was surprised to see how long he actually was. She held his hard on in her hands smiling. She licked the tip softly and rubbed it. She saw a bead of white liquid and licked it up, liking the taste. She moved up and down his shaft taking in his length. She moved slowly then picked up the pace. He grunted when she picked up the pace. He started leaking pre-cum and loved the feel of her small mouth. Her lips fit him just right.

'She is so amazing. If she keeps this up will cum.' He thought. He wanted to fill her walls not her mouth.

She stopped to breathe and he picked her up.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked slowly.

"You did everything right. A little bit to right." He smirked. He trapped her against the wall with his hands. He was getting even harder just by looking at her body. He trapped her in another kiss, and pulled her close leaving one hand on the wall. "You have been so good I think you deserve something." He lifted her leg and placed his dick at her opening. He moved inward and it slipped in. She let out a little gasp at how it filled her. She put her arms around him as he pumped back and forth invading her walls.

'She is so tight. I don't think I can take it much longer.' He thought.

He heard her moaning louder the quicker he got. She started to dig her nails into his back as she felt it getting hard to hold on. He grunted at his own pace knowing he was doing something right. He felt her walls clench. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her other leg around him. He put one hand under her to hold her while the other was on the wall. She kept getting louder and louder until he would silence her with kisses.

"Se-bas-tian." She couldn't catch her breath through the moaning. "I-m gonna...cum!" She moaned throwing her head back. He felt her walls contract around his shaft and he couldn't hold it anymore. She felt his warm seed go into her as her orgasm shook her whole body. She started panting after he pulled out and set her down. He sat next to her and kissed her. She closed her eyes for a minute and when she re-opened them he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. **

**Chapter 5**

Sebastian walked the lonely halls of the manor and smiled. He was happy to be back in the familiar halls. He had just put his master to bed. He was aware that it was time for the other servants to go to sleep, but he didn't want Mey-Rin to go to sleep. His eyes glowed when he smelt her scent from down the hallway. He had no idea his hunger for her had gotten this bad. He picked up his pace and got to her door quickly. He knocked quietly at first and there wasn't an answer. He tried the door knob but there was a rustling sound coming from the inside. Suddenly the door flew open revealing a sleepy, red haired girl rubbing her eyes.

"Hello Mey-Rin." He said huskily. He saw her shiver when she realized it was him.

"Mr-Mr. Sebastian." She stuttered. He picked her up swiftly and held her like a doll as he walked farther into the room.

"Do you think I would forget to visit you?" His breath was hot against her ear. She held on tightly. He pulled her away from his body so she would face him. He forced his lips upon her's and let his tongue explore her mouth. He pushed her on the bed lightly.

"Sebastian, please don't. They are onto us." She turned her head.

**FLASH BACK :D**

Mey-Rin dried herself off and started to walk back to her room when she noticed the boys walking out of their spring. She walked faster trying to ignore them. She felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Hey, why were you screaming?" Finny asked as she stopped.

"And you were in Sebastian's spring." Bard added as she blushed. "They may have a thing." Bard said.

"No-No we don't." Mey-Rin hurried up and walked away to her room.

**END OF FLASH BACK :D**

"I don't care. Let them know. I love you." Sebastian smiled down at her.

"Can you please go. I don't feel good and I want to sleep." She pushed him off of her and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Yes. I love you. See you in the morning." He bent down and kissed her forehead and left.

**MORNING TIME**

Sebastian was walking to Mey-Rin's room smiling. He stopped smiling once he saw a note on her door.

_Mey-Rin, _

_Come to the library immediately. _

_-Ciel_

Sebastian hurried to the library and peeked in the key hole. He saw Mey-Rin standing in front of Ciel.

"Mey-Rin I'm so glad that this happened, but I am sorry it will end this way." Ciel said sweetly as if congratulating her on something.

"Yes Master." She seemed to be shaking.

"And you are sure none of the other servants are aware of this?" He asked.

"Yes master."

"I will tell all the other servants of what has happened tonight after the departure. Are we clear?" He seemed to be stern now.

"Yes Master." He saw Mey-Rin pull out a handkerchief.

"Now stay in here until they arrive." He got up and started towards the door. Sebastian stood and walked down the hall. He was slightly confused. He went to his quarters to get his other pair of gloves and to collect his thoughts. He reached for his gloves and picked up a piece of paper.

_Sebastian, _

_I am sorry you had to figure it out this way. I just want to let you know I love you. I will come back after this all blows over._

_Love, Mey-Rin_

Sebastian ran down the hall to the library to figure out what was happening. He flung the doors open and the room was empty. He searched the room as he ran to the windows. He saw a carriage and watched Mey-Rin as she put a suitcase in the carriage. Sebastian watched helplessly. She turned and hugged Ciel with tears in her eyes. She quickly got in and the carriage pulled away. He watched his master walk back into the manor slowly. Sebastian waited for his master in the hall.

"Where is Mey-Rin?" He asked as his master sighed.

"She is no longer a Phantomhive servant. She belongs to herself for a while and she will be coming back in two years" He walked past Sebastian.

"Why, Master?" Sebastian stood still.

"Because she is pregnant Sebastian. Now fix me some tea." Sebastian didn't know what to think. He was happy, but at the same time he was lost. He couldn't wait to hear where she went so he could visit her.

**I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this story. It was originally just going to be smut, because I had requests for Sebastian x Mey-Rin. Well if anyone has any requests for anything PM me and I will see what I can do. Sorry for not writing in a while...extreme writers block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I am horrible! Yes hate me all you want, just please forgive this extremely late update. I was in the process of moving and made three new cosplays. Enough with these lame excuses and enjoy this chapter! :D**

With no traces of her location and only her maids outfit left, she was gone. Sebastian was begging for her sweet voice and simple smile. He searched the drawers of Ciel's desk and didn't find anything. Something made him feel as if she was being endangered. He needed to find her and save her. What had he gotten her into?

Mey-Rin lay on the cold hard ground. She whimpered in pain and struggled against the pressure on her back. The pain was unbearable and was making her cry even harder.

"Oh sweetie, does it hurt?" A husky voice asked her.

"A-hh, p-please..." She gasped as the man pulled at her hair and let his teeth travel over her exposed neck. "S-stop..." She was thrown to the ground in a heap. She whimpered again, blood flowed from her arms. She had been tied to the wall and she struggled against the restraints until she bled.

"Does your lover know? Does he know what I am about to do to you? I wonder if he will be happy?" The tall man laughed. She thought about how she got here.

**Flash Back **

Mey-Rin stepped out of the carriage and was in front of a town house that Ciel owned. There was one maid that worked here. She only worked on Saturdays and Tuesdays. Every week a doctor would come and check on her. She was to stay here for two years and raise the child until further notice. She felt uneasy as she walked through the house. She at first felt an uneasy feeling tugging at her stomach, then she soon felt as if there was someone present. It was a strong presence that was looming over her. Mey-Rin only hurried in getting herself ready for bed. She pulled the white sheets over her light blue gown and smiled. She turned over and stared into darkness. The moon light flowed through the widow and gave the room and pretty color. She soon found herself in a deep sleep.

The window unlocked and a man stood in her room. He smiled and smelt the crisp air. He moved close to her.

"Just what I needed." He smiled wider and grabbed her ankle. He jerked her off the bed and she landed on the floor. She opened her eyes. She went to scream but was silenced when she stared into his eyes. The red glowed and flashed. They looked like Sebastian's. She scooted back but was grabbed by the wrist. "Smells like a demon but I see that there is not one present. It seems I have some fun in store for me." He chuckled and grabbed her neck until her eyes shut.

**Present **

She sat up and stared at the man.

"What do you want from me?" He smiled, sharp teeth showing.

"I was going to steal your soul. but your child prevents me from doing so. I will just have to convert you and take your soul that way. But that's bad." He snickered as he knelt in front of her. "I have to kill the baby." He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her lips. "I'm sure your lover won't mind. After all he is a demon himself. He can just get you pregnant again and then he can kill you and take the rest of your soul. It is confusing but it's worth it." He pulled out his knife and traced a small cut across her bare stomach. The bulge was small but noticeable.

"Not my b-baby!" She cried and winced at the pain. She felt him jerk her mouth open. He took his wrist and sliced into it. Black blood mixed with her bright red from the knife. He forced the mixture into her mouth and she coughed. He smiled and watched her struggle. The pain that surged through her was burning her eyes. She yelled in pain. He stabbed her stomach twice until the blood that flowed covered the ground. She cried and held her face. She was covered in blood and she felt her veins burning. She felt something in her stomach move and she saw a bright light. She wished it was death, but wasn't that lucky.

She awoke in a coffin. She pushed at the lid and it fell off surprisingly. She sat up quickly. Her vision seemed to be normal but she ached. She looked down to find herself in a plain white dress. No blood or a baby bump. She held her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Told you she wasn't dead. I have been in this business so long it's easy to tell." She turned to stare at a strange man in black robes. Next to him stood a man with bright red hair. He smiled at her.

"How is it, dear?" He smirked.

"How is what?" She asked.

"Being a new demon. Even though I hate your kind I still think that you deserved to be brought here." He turned to the other man. "You should thank him. He fixed you up and dressed you. I only carried you."

"Thank you. Both of you, thanks." She climbed out and stumbled towards them.

"Dear you were pretty hurt. You are lucky your attacker converted you or you would be dead." The strange man said.

"I'd rather be dead." She held her stomach feeling stitches.

"I would like to know... were you pregnant?" He asked.

'Yes." She frowned. "It doesn't matter though, my lover was only using me. That is what I was told." She smiled slightly. "He can go ahead and kill me now and take the rest of what I have to give. That would make me happy." She held her arms as tears threatened to run free.

"Well... you can still have children but your child was no where to be found. I assume you have gathered that you are a demon and that something has gone wrong." He laughed like a mad man. "The demon that attacked you was rather stupid. He thought that if he took your child then he could take your soul. He was wrong. You only gained your child's unborn soul and your own. He should be dead here soon. He gave you most of his powers without realizing it. What an idiot." He laughed. "You are now a rather strong demon, only because of his mistake."

"I would suggest going back to your home and leaving. No one in your family should know of this." Said the red haired man.

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I am just going to say that this fic's next chapters may be its last. Well on to this chapter!:D **

Mey-Rin held onto the black cloak that they had given her as she walked through the empty streets. The pavement was cold against her bare feet. Her feet were becoming stained from the dirty streets as she walked quickly. She had an idea of where to go. She walked quicker as she heard steps behind her. She held the cloak tighter when more footsteps sounded. There were at least four sets. She stopped once her path was cut off. She was surrounded and they were closing in on her. She let go of the the cloak but it held onto her. She held her hands up as if ready to fight. She placed her feet apart in a fighting stance.

'I am tired of this shit. I can at least do this for myself.'

"Oh hello, are you lost? My sweet little sheep." One man cooed at her. The rest of them snickered.

"I'm not a "little sheep". Now please leave me alone." She was holding back her anger.

"Oh, feisty are we? Just how I like them." One lunged at her grabbing her cloak as she moved. She let it slip off of her. He tumbled onto the pavement.

"You bitch!" One tried to grab her but she grabbed his wrist. She stared into his eyes as he shrieked. Her eyes where a simmering red. The color danced like an open flame.

"What did you call me?" She asked as she twisted his wrist backwards. He screamed. She threw him to the ground as the other man swung at her. She punched him in the temple and he fell to the ground. She felt one move beside her and she slid her feet against the damp streets. He grabbed at her but she moved quickly. She knocked the breath out of him as she kicked his back. He stumbled forwards. She waited until she noticed his knife. She tried to dodge his attack but he caught the sleeve of her dress. She hit his elbow and caught the knife. He turned to run but was to slow. She threw the knife and hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground bleeding as she placed the cloak back around her body.

Sebastian paced in the townhouse. Ciel had told him to go to the townhouse to check on Mey-Rin because the maid wouldn't be able to make it today. Ciel had frowned upon his order but he had figured the butler was missing her company. Now Sebastian was in the townhouse searching for his lover. He searched the whole place and the backyard. He tried to find clues but only found that her window was unlocked. He was standing in the hall when he heard the front doors open. He walked quickly to the front hall only to see a black cloaked figure. It walked slowly until it felt Sebastian's presence. Sebastian couldn't recognize who it was because he could only smell a demon. He stood still until it moved some.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"..." He got no reply from the cloaked person. He lunged at it but it moved quickly away. He tried to grab at it but he stumbled some. The cloaked figure slipped past him and turned to face him. Sebastian had become furious with the small game and pushed himself on top of the person. He straddled the person and pinned their wrists above them. He used one hand to remove the cloak and gaped at what he saw. He saw Mey-Rin with her eyes shut tight. Sebastian smiled and kissed her. He watched her open her eyes quickly and he became confused at what he saw. He pulled away quickly and sat up. She blinked a couple times. She had managed to squirm free of his grip and run. He was quickly consumed in thought.

'Her eyes...'

**Yes I made Mey-Rin partly bad ass in this. I think I am going to start writing some on Deviant Art so if anyone wants to read there just PM me or comment. I will tell you my username. :) C' ya next chapter. **


End file.
